1 . Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screws and, more particularly, to a screw having an elastic member to prevent the screw from loosening.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are used to connect various articles together. Special nuts and lock washers are often used to prevent a screw from loosening. The need for additional elements to prevent loosening adds to the expense and complication of attaching articles together.